dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mottledface
Mottledface is a mottled brown tom with amber eyes. Kills A list of cats that Mottledface has directly or indirectly killed. * Otterpelt * Silverberry Appearances and Mentions Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Mottledkit is listed under Allegiances as a kit of ShadowClan, the son of Greenpine and Ashcloud. - Rainheart's Love Chapter 4 It's noted that Ashcloud and Greenpine's kits have been made apprentices, and Cougarfoot became mentor to Mottledpaw. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Mottledface is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of ShadowClan. Mottledface is listed under Final Allegiances as a soldier of Deserve's Army. - Chapter 1 Bloodkit notes that he hasn't played with another kit since Stripedpaw, Mottledpaw, and Foxpaw left the nursery. Now that they're apprentices, they never seem to want to play with him. Of course they would rather focus on their training than waste time with a lonely kit. - Chapter 4 When Cobratail wants to take a patrol to see if there's really ThunderClan scent on their side of the border, Cougarfoot says he'll go, and Cobratail nods, telling him to bring Mottledpaw with him. Mottledpaw says "awesome!" and waves his tail eagerly as he says he'll rip apart any ThunderClan warrior that dares set paw on their territory. Bloodkit admires Mottledpaw's courage, but disagrees that using claws is the best way to solve their problems. Cougarfoot looks at him and growls at him to calm down. He says that there will be no "ripping apart" of any ThunderClan warrior until they are sure they've been crossing the border. Mottledpaw twitches his ear and says that their scent was on their side of the border, and that's enough proof to him. Cliffshade, Ashcloud, and Cougarfoot go as well, and Bloodkit watches as the patrol heads through the thorn tunnel. - Chapter 5 As the clan angrily accuses ThunderClan of murdering Maplefur, Blackstorm exclaims to Depthstar that ThunderClan can't get away with this. Mottledpaw agrees, yowling that Maplefur must be avenged. When Poisonedsap requests that Cougarfoot mentor Revengepaw, Depthstar reminds her that he already has an apprentice. She snorts and points out that Mottledpaw is being apprenticed tomorrow, and surely a strong handsome warrior like Cougarfoot can handle two apprentices for a day. Cougarfoot dips his head and says he supposes he could. Depthstar agrees. - Chapter 6 Bloodkit sees Mottledface rush past the nursery toward the apprentices. He is noted to be the newest warrior. He calls out to Revengepaw and asks if he wants to go practice some battle moves. Revengepaw's eyes gleam as he says "yeah!" and turns to Swiftpaw, telling him to come on. After Bloodpaw is apprenticed, he hears Swiftpaw begin cheering his name and spins in the direction of his voice. He sees Swiftpaw sitting with Revengepaw and Mottledface. After the ceremony, Swiftpaw starts to give Bloodpaw a reason why he didn't talk to him, but suddenly pauses and looks over his shoulder. Bloodpaw blinks and follows his gaze, seeing Poisonedsap, Mottledface, and Revengepaw watching Swiftpaw closely. Bloodpaw prompts him to go on, and Swiftpaw snaps his attention to him, saying he's been really busy with his training. Bloodpaw can't help but feel like he's hiding something. - Chapter 7 At the gathering, Poisonedsap addresses Swiftpaw and pushes her way through the crowd, Revengepaw and Mottledface following. She tells him they're going to speak with some RiverClan cats and for him to join them. Bloodpaw thinks it sounds more like an order than an invitation. Swiftpaw looks at her hesitantly and says he promised Bloodpaw he'd stay with him. Poisonedsap narrows her eyes, tail lashing as she says "very well" and turns away with Mottledface and Revengepaw. After Depthstar accuses ThunderClan of murder, Bloodpaw remembers how eager Poisonedsap and Revengepaw had been for this moment. He peers through the crowd curiously and spots them sitting close to the great rock with Mottledface. They gaze up at the leaders, looking delighted at the conflict. He understands that Poisonedsap and Revengepaw want justice for Maplefur, but wonders what Mottledface has to gain. - Chapter 10 During the battle with ThunderClan, Bloodpaw hears Mottledface say "Ha! Are you too scared to fight?". He turns, surprised to see him crouched near an extremely young ThunderClan apprentice. She looks fresh out of the nursery, likely only apprenticed a few days ago, or even as recently as yesterday. She's terrified and whimpers that she doesn't know how to fight yet. Mottledface comments that's too bad for her and lashes out, catching her ear. She lets out a squeak and then a small growl, leaping at him and grabbing onto his shoulders. He easily shakes her off, and she rolls into the bushes, staring at him anxiously as he stalks toward her, a growl rumbling in his throat. Bloodpaw immediately races over, slamming into Mottledface and knocking him away from the apprentice, gasping in horror as he asks what he's doing. Mottledface nearly falls over, startled by Bloodpaw's attack. He spins to face him, angry as he asks what's wrong with him, as she's an enemy. He crouches to attack, but Bloodpaw steps in front of her, hissing defiantly that she's a fresh apprentice without any battle training. He asks if he has no honor and tells him to go pick on someone his own side. A growl rumbles in Mottledface's throat, and for a moment Bloodpaw wonders if he's going to attack him. But instead he runs off, and Bloodpaw relaxes, relieved. - Chapter 12 It's noted that Bloodpaw had tried to approach Swiftstalker to offer him a mouse, but he had quickly turned away to join Revengeheart and his friends. It's noted that Swiftstalker, Revengeheart, Poisonedsap, Blackstorm, Mottledface, and Foxshadow have become an inseparable group. Bloodpaw finds it strange that Poisonedsap wants to hang out with so many younger warriors, but assumes she just wants to be around her kits. - Chapter 14 As Depthstar calls a clan meeting and Bloodpaw joins his clanmates, he realizes that Revengeheart, Swiftstalker, Mottledface, and Blackstorm are absent. He notes it's strange. - Chapter 15 As the clan grieves around Rosebreeze's body, Bloodfur looks to the thorn tunnel and sees Mottledface and Foxshadow slip into camp, casting swift glances around the clearing as though they don't want any cat to see them. Bloodfur wonders what in StarClan's name is going on. - Chapter 16 After Cardinalpaw is apprenticed to him, Bloodfur looks around and notices many cats looking at him with cold, uncertain looks. He glances to Revengeheart and Swiftstalker, who sit in the shadows with Mistybreeze and Mottledface. They look at him with similar expressions. After a moment, Revengeheart snorts and rises to his paws, nudging Mistybreeze, and the group follows him out of camp. While Poisonedsap and Cougarfoot argue about having more kits, Bloodfur notices Swiftstalker sitting near Revengeheart and Mottledface, looking nervous. After fighting Revengeheart, Bloodfur sees that the entire clan seems to be watching the scene. Mottledface, Foxshadow, and Blackstorm look either amused or impressed. - Chapter 17 After Poisonedsap accuses Bloodfur of murder, Mottledface leaps to his paws and says that he saw Bloodfur leap out at Hawkfeather when he was an apprentice, and that was just a day before he was killed. - Chapter 18 Bloodfur and Revengeheart near a clearing where several cats sit waiting. Blackstorm and Mottledface are speaking quietly together while Foxshadow grumbles to them. Mistybreeze and Swiftstalker are silent. They turn their attention to Bloodfur and Revengeheart as they arrive. Revengeheart explains that Bloodfur has decided to join them. Mottledface's eyes gleam as he comments that he made the right choice, and Blackstorm nods beside him. Bloodfur asks if any of them believe he's a murderer, andMottledface and the others agree with Swiftstalker that he wouldn't harm anyone. Mottledface and the others head back to camp to ask Cobratail about joining a patrol. Cobratail sends the group to refresh scent markers on the WindClan border. When they reach the WindClan border, Foxshadow asks if they're ready. Bloodfur blinks and says they're just renewing the scent markers. The other cats look amused, and Mottledface eagerly purrs that they're going to catch rabbits. He says Swiftstalker will lead, nudging him and telling Bloodfur he should have seen some of the rabbits Swiftstalker has chased down, commenting that he's just as fast as those dumb WindClan cats. Bloodfur is startled that they're stealing prey and starts to tell them to wait, but Revengeheart snaps for them to go, and every cat races onto WindClan territory. Bloodfur is frozen as he stares after them, contemplating on following the warrior code before he decides to join them. When Bloodfur sees Swiftstalker chasing a rabbit, he silently notes that Mottledface wasn't kidding about his speed. When a furious patrol of WindClan cats races toward them, Bloodfur warns the others that a patrol is coming. Revengeheart races toward the patrol, Blackstorm, Foxshadow, and Mottledface pelting after him. Bloodfur watches in shock as they spring into battle with the WindClan cats. One of the WindClan cats says "Enough!", and the cats spring apart, glaring at each other. The warrior asks what in StarClan's name they think they're doing, snarling that they can't steal prey. Revengeheart purrs that Depthstar says they can hunt wherever they like, and if they try to stop them, they can fight. The ShadowClan cats return to the border, and Revengeheart explains that they want to make ShadowClan look bad and cause a battle that will injure cats who deserve it. - Chapter 19 Revengeheart and Mottledface wake Bloodfur in the middle of the night and take him to meet with Castiel. Mottledface explains that they meet Castiel just beyond twolegplace every moon. When Castiel asks who Bloodfur is, Mottledface introduces him and tells Castiel he's decided to join them. After the meeting, Mottledface excitedly tells Bloodfur that Castiel's group is going to help them destroy the clans. Bloodfur thinks "destroy" is a strong word and that he must not mean it literally. - Chapter 20 Mottledface is among Poisonedsap's followers are on their way to visit Deserve's Army on the night of a gathering. Bloodfur asks him how much further it is, and Mottledface tells him not much further, and he'll pick up their scent soon. Castiel and Papercut lead the group to Deserve's camp. Deserve insists on waiting for a hunting party to return before starting the meeting. He invites the clan cats to eat in the meantime, and Mottledface and Blackstorm go to the fresh kill pile. - Chapter 21 After Bloodfur catches a vole, Revengeheart praises him, approaching with Mistybreeze and Mottledface. Bloodfur notes that these cats give him a feeling of purpose and belonging he's never felt before. He offers them the catch, but Mottledface says they're stuffed. After Revengeheart and Bloodfur finish eating, they return to camp. When confronting Bloodfur about his behavior, Swiftstalker says he's not like the rest of the group, naming Mottledface. The next morning, Bloodfur, Revengeheart, Poisonedsap, and Mottledface go to the great rock at fourtrees to meet with followers from other clans. When Mottledface grows impatient and asks where they are, Poisonedsap tells him to be patient, reminding him that it's harder for Ravenfeather to get away. After Bloodfur has a vision and nearly falls off the rock, Revengeheart and Mottledface stare at him like he's insane before chuckling. Revengeheart decides that he, Mottledface, and Foxshadow will join Bloodfur in attacking the medicine cats tomorrow night during their meeting, but Bloodfur points out there shouldn't be many clan cats in case some cat survives and picks up their scent. - Chapter 22 Bloodfur is out hunting with his friends (Though unnamed, Revengeheart, Mottledface, Blackstorm, and Foxshadow). They return to camp and settle by the side of the clearing. That night, Mottledface accompanies Bloodfur on his mission to kill the medicine cats at their highstones meeting. They cover themselves in mud to hide their scents and disguise themselves, then wait passed carrionplace for the soldiers. They are joined by Papercut, Wolf, Bonfire, Sunset, and Screech. They head to the moonstone cave and try to kill the medicine cats in their sleep, but most awake. Only Mottledface successfully pins Otterpelt while she's asleep and smothers her in his chest fur. She goes limp, and he looks down triumphantly. Silverberry spins to face Mottledface furiously, calling him a murderer and guessing they're the same ones who killed Starfaith. Mottledface laughs and she attacks him, but he pushes her to the ground, joined by Papercut. The two continue slashing at Silverberry, who is in critical condition, but they aren't finishing her off. The sight of it sickens Bloodfur, and when Mottledface and Papercut run to attack Ryeheart and Spicewhisker, Bloodfur kills Silverberry and puts her out of her misery. When Bloodfur suggests they go, Mottledface licks blood from his muzzle and asks about Ryeheart and Spicewhisker, to which Bloodfur says they're as good as dead. They retreat. - Chapter 23 Early in the morning, Revengeheart, Mistybreeze, Bloodfur, Mottledface, Blackstorm, and Foxshadow are practicing battle moves. Mottledface and Foxshadow are swiping at each other. When they decide to go hunting, Revengeheart teams up Mottledface with Bloodfur. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Mottledface is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "Awesome! I'll rip apart any ThunderClan warrior that dares set paw on our territory!" -Mottledpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 4 - "Their scent was on our side. That's enough proof to me." -Mottledpaw to Cougarfoot about ThunderClan in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 4 - "Right! Maplefur must be avenged!" -Mottledpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 5 - "Hey, Revengepaw! Wanna go practice some battle moves?" -Mottledface to Revengepaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 6 - "Ha! Are you too scared to fight?" -Mottledface to a ThunderClan apprentice in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 10 - "What's wrong with you? She's an enemy!" -Mottledface to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 10 - "I saw Bloodfur leap out at Hawkfeather when he was an apprentice! And that was just a day before he was killed!" -Mottledface in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 17 - "You've made the right choice." -Mottledface to Bloodfur about joining them in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 18 - "We're going to catch us some rabbits. Swiftstalker'll lead. You should've seen some of the rabbits he's chased down! He's just as fast as those dumb WindClan cats!" -Mottledface to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 18 - "They're going to help us destroy the clans." -Mottledface to Bloodfur about Deserve's Army in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 19 - "Ha! What's WindClan going to do without their old medicine cat?" -Mottledface as he slashes at Silverberry in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 22 Gallery Tumblr opnhdahg5l1wprd47o1hhh 1280.jpg|Mottledface's design Moonstone1.JPG|Mottledface during the medicine cat attack Vic93.png|Mottledface and Revengeheart repeatedly kill Depthstar, in the Revengeheart Victorious PMV Vic78.png|Mottledface in the Revengeheart Victorious PMV Vic35.png|Mottledface hanging out with friends mottlrf.JPG|Mottledface in the Revengeheart Victorious PMV Revengefriends.png|Mottledface in Bloodfur's photo album meme|link=https://www.deviantart.com/thedawnmist/art/OC-Photo-Album-Meme-Bloodfur-827421921 Character Development and Origins Tree1.JPG Tree3.JPG Videos Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Deserve's Army cats Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters